5 Stages of You
by Dragon'sSocks
Summary: Selina and Bruce Evolution through five moments of their life after season 3 finale.
1. Attraction

**Hi all! First of all, I am really grateful to everyone who read my attempts to tell the story of this Gotham couple. I've finally decided to create something that is not one-shot. There will be 5 stages (as you probably guessed) and they will represent evolution of their relationship. Please, welcome the first one...**

 **Attraction**

Sun was getting lost in Selina's curls, trapped and confused. As much as the boy sitting next to her used to be.

His school jacket and a bag were left on the concrete roof. Straps of Selina's dress were tempting to fall.

They were sitting on the edge watching the sunset. At least this is how it was supposed to look like.

"You can easily blend in here if you wear dresses like that"

"Do I look like a schoolgirl with too rich parents and too rich imagination?"

"Sort of…You look really nice.", his eyes scanned her profile.

She coughed. She didn't like when he stared at her like that.

"Do you think the principal already left? I would like to get done with my errands to make this disguise worth my while", she said changing the subject.

"His Volvo is still in the parking lot. I can see it from here."

He was still staring at her.

"Stop that.", she said irritated.

"What?", he sounded puzzled.

"This … staring…", she said quietly.

"I don't see you that often. I just want to catch up."

She couldn't believe it. He was making her nervous. Bruce, a headless kid, a naive child…

She looked at him. Oh, right, there was not much of that left. He grew in height, his face lost some innocence, even his voice started cracking.

"You will stop seeing me right now.", she threatened.

"All right, all right. When did it start to bother you so much?"

"It doesn't..It didn't.. I am not…", she started mumbling getting self-conscious to his amusement, "Shut up! It is this dress and that's all!"

She almost jumped into standing position and headed to the stairs.

"Selina! Wait! Sorry! Selina!"

She stopped, looked at him with a slight despise in her glare.

"Don't be mad. Let me help you get to his office."

He stood up, picking up his jacket and bag.

"I promise I won't stare", he raised his hand in a vow style.

She didn't say anything. It was similar to how they used to be when they had lived together. "Well, no, not really", she thought to herself. It wasn't like that.

He left her behind leading the way.

No, it wasn't about this dress, it wasn't even about his stare.

It couldn't be the same, so many things happened since that time. So many things drew them apart, so many things changed them.

She was looking at his back wondering if it was wiser to just leave him, silently disappear in the other corridor.

She didn't. Because it wasn't about this dress, it wasn't even about his stare.

It was about her and him.


	2. Uncertainty

**Whoever watched Pinocchio dorama will know the feeling... Please, welcome a second stage...**

 **Uncertainty**

Why are you so scared?

I say to myself.

Night is crawling along the streets of the Narrows like a wounded animal .

Night is exhausting, it is falling over the alley and parks, covering the city with its weightless body.

I have been scared many times, mostly when I was a child. I was scared of hunger, other people, being alone and, of course, death.

This is a different kind of fear.

It is not that dreadful, it is not ominous, but I can't get rid of it, because I can't get rid of you.

The Prince of Gotham.

You are everywhere and I hate it.

Every freaking minute I can find a mention of you. I wish it didn't bother me that much, but it does.

Yes, I am Selina Kyle and I care about Bruce Wayne.

As much as I want to say otherwise, I can't. I can at least be honest with myself.

"Why are you so scared?", your voice is echoing in my ears. You are standing behind my back, you are waiting for the answer.

I don't owe you the answer, but I want to have one.

At least I will be able to throw it in your face.

You, Bruce Wayne, an heir of the king and the queen, our savior, our messiah.

Why do you care what I am afraid of? You will never have a half of my fears. Lucky bastard…

But I am not saying this aloud because I feel your hand is touching mine. Your hands are warm, not so soft like they used to be, but still very warm.

"I am not…", I whisper foolishly. It sounds so false that I feel pathetic.

You pull my hand and I turn to you. Your eyes are as soft as always. This didn't change.

You take a step closer and lean over me.

I know how it will end and I do the childish thing possible. I just cover my lips with a palm of my hand narrowing my eyes.

You don't stop and your lips end up kissing a palm of my hand. It is brief, but still … sweet.

"I know that you don't want to trust me, that you don't want this to happen, but I still believe that we have something. I still believe that you will see that. I would just prefer it to be sooner."

You brush my cheek and leave me.

I exhale.

Why are you so scared?

I don't know the answer, but the question is all wrong.

I am not scared. I am terrified.


	3. Exclusivity

Hi all! This chapter is slightly controversial in my mind but I've decided to leave it as it is. After all, what is more controversial than teenager's mind. Please, welcome...

 **Exclusivity**

Nothing…

There is nothing in me left for that boy that I saw in this alley ages ago.

Just compassion, simple compassion.

My heart doesn't rush when I think about him sleeping in the study, about his laugh when the is throwing bakery into me. I don't want to bite my lip when I remember our first kiss, when he shares with me his "I like you more than a friend".

Now it is just pleasant, just a sweet memory. Nothing more.

Nothing.

That boy-detective doesn't stir anything in my soul. That boy doesn't make me want to hold him in my hands. That boy doesn't want me to share another innocent kiss with him.

He just doesn't.

I am staring into the night and I am trembling. It is not at least connected with the cold. I am warm. I am … hot.

My heart is racing, my thoughts are going back to a few hours ago

I take a deep breath and let air escape my lips with a gasp.

That Bruce doesn't bother my thoughts, but this Bruce does.

I still feel his hands on my waist, pushing me aside from the edge. I remember his chest shielding me from something that was hiding in the night. I remember his eyes, focused, cautious and piercing. I remember his voice, steady and slightly supreme. Man's voice, not boy's anymore.

"I will get us out of here.", he said and he did. Despite all the odds, he was getting me out. This Bruce…

I wasn't going to, I didn't plan this, but when he held my hand, I already knew that despite my best efforts he would get into my daydreams. His hands, crossing my wrist, going up to my elbows, higher to my shoulders, sliding over my neckline to cup my jaw, to make my lips part, to make me dream of him being closer to me, of him…

I am shaking my head, stopping my thoughts. It didn't happen, just daydreaming.

Daydreaming. I wonder if he dreams of me as well.

If there is a place for me in his overcrowded life and overbearing job.

"Jeez, Selina, will you cut it off?.", I tell myself irritated.

So I cut it off. I jump to the roof of the next building.

He bothers me, this new Bruce, so what? I can make my heart pound like crazy racing the streets, I can make my face red by letting the wind bite it, I can start daydreaming on a full stomach and a cozy bed.

I can but these dreams are so much sweeter when he is in them.


	4. Intimacy

**Intimacy**

My head is spinning and my temple is burning hot. I am trying to get a comfortable position but I can't do it.  
"Easy there.", the voice is quite but it makes my head explode with pain.  
I hear myself moaning.  
"It is fine. You are fine. We are almost there.", the voice continues.  
I can't take it - the pain is unbearable. I am desperately searching for my own voice. It is as lost as I am.  
"Shut up.", I finally whisper.  
I hear a quiet chuckle and then only some whooshing and footsteps. I would like to fall asleep again to calm down my head,, but my conscience is getting back to me with memories. Memories! I open my eyes wide.  
It is almost dark, only some lights ahead. A tunnel of some sort with heavy damp air. Somebody is holding me: this is why I am so uncomfortable. Somebody…My head! I press my hand to my temple. It is sticky and hurts as hell.  
"Don't touch it. You can get an infection there"  
I finally recognize the voice.  
"Bruce?"  
"Hi", he stops, "I will put you down for a moment. Okay?"  
He carefully helps me to sit on rail tracks and then takes his phone to get some light.  
In blue light I am looking at his face. It is covered with something.  
"Bruce, is it…Is it blood?"  
He doesn't answer. He lights over my face, examining my wound on the temple.  
"Fuck. You may have a concussion and it is still bleeding", he says in she usual concerned way.  
"What is on your face?", I repeat ignoring his comment as he ignored me. I take his face in my hands.  
"Blood, dirt… Maybe even some paint from the walls. It doesn't matter. If you wonder, you don't look better."  
"Bruce, I don't remember… What happened?"  
"Let's talk later. Okay? After I get you out of here."  
I feel like tears are starting to flood my cheeks. I can't help it and I can't understand why.  
"Bruce, please, I feel like something happened. Please tell me. Where are Tabitha and Barbara? Bruce… I can't remember…Please."  
He switches off the light and his voice echoes in the tunnel.  
"They are gone, Selina. I am sorry. They are gone."

My consciousness makes a leap into memories and I start hearing quite "no". I feel that my body starts to tremble. Bruce grabs me, chains me with his arms. It is not an embrace, it is a saving mission to keep me in one piece.

 _Images like flashes are going through my mind. I feel the pain of hitting the wall with my head, I hear Bruce being dragged on the floor, then Tabitha. She is roaring like a tigress, but not for long. Blood is dripping from the pike of the spear. Barbara has been silent for too long, probably because of those gaping hole in her chest. And then someone is picking me up, a wounded creature is screaming not far from us…_

I am in the tunnel now, it is all far away, far away. I hear someone sobbing and wailing. Somebody is a mess…Somebody is crying in Bruce's arms. Somebody…

Bruce picks me up again and continues his quest to the light.

I know that I should help him, that I should bark on him and take my wrecked body to the exit myself, but I can't. These pieces, that he is holding, are kept together only by his arms. If he let me go, I will be lost in this tunnel and never leave this place.

So I allow him to do that, only this time, only once.

My body gives up, pain takes me over and I welcome oblivion. Somewhere in the tunnels of my mind, I still can hear him breathing, I still feel his arms holding me together and I know that I will go back to it, from everything else, despite everything else, I can at least go back to this. 


	5. Engagement

**Hi all! This is the last chapter. I woke up in the middle of the night because of it :) Hope it is not too cliche and you will enjoy it.**

It was too warm for the late November. It was even hot under the sun. Gotham citizens were unbuttoning their coats, taking off their hats. August was kissing November, November was kissing him back.

Selina Kyle was dying in her leather jacket. She would have been more than pleased to take it off, but her hiding spot was so perfect that she wouldn't risk being exposed.

A new gangster boss was making a deal of a lifetime and Selina wanted to make a deal of her own.

This was that uncomfortable moment when her cell rang.

"What?", she said not even looking at the caller's name.

"Are you suicidal?!", a voice on the other end was furious.

"What? Who?..."

"It's me. In 1 minute you will have 2 minutes to get out of that rooftop. The shooter is on 11 o'clock"

She recognized the voice. Of course, it was him.

Exactly at 60 seconds she heard shooting at the nearest rooftop. Her "window". She was running staircase, after staircase, getting suffocated by the jacket with hot air pressing her lungs.

It wasn't much better on the street. The same scorching sun was burning her mind. She tried to get the nonchalant look and slowly walked along the street, but before she walked far, a guy caught up with her.

"Hi!"

 **The guy** was still angry and apparently had a fight with another guy on the roof.

"Where is your cape?", Selina asked.

"I wore mask, but it is too hot for anything…", he stopped: finally noticed that she was distracting him, "You owe me big time! And dare you say it was under control, I will knock you out and lock you in my basement!"

Bruce's threats sounded too laughable today. She looked at him smiling. His face was covered with sweat and his hair was a bit messy.

"Let me cool you down..."

She grabbed his hand and pulled him to the left on the crossroads.

It wasn't the first time. Though she had to admit she was rarely that careless. You could imagine that after 3 years being in the Sirens gang, she would have learned to be extra careful, but she found herself in such situations from time to time anyway. She wasn't surprised that he was there as well. 3 years of being a vigilante will make you a frequent visitor of any heist.

So they had to meet a lot and in their first year they formed sort of pact. They've never discussed it, but they silently agreed on it after running into each other in the cold winter nights.

I will be there when you need me.

It didn't mean that Bruce didn't try to steal her gain and bring it back to the owner. It didn't mean that Selena didn't try to tease him with ominous kiss or even a hug. It didn't mean that they were on one side. It didn't mean almost anything except this one thing: I will be there when you need me.

The heat was killing them. By the time they got to her apartment, Selina wanted to get into a bath of icy water and Bruce didn't even try to ask her permission but started taking off his shirt right at the threshold.

"Hey. Don't get too comfortable!", she said, though she didn't mind it at all. Actually, her own jacket and sweater were already on the floor as well.

"Can you bring me a glass of water, please?", he asked ignoring her comment.

She went to the kitchen watching him walking barefoot to her windowsill. He looked rather pale like a really sick athlete. Really good looking sick athlete with remorse levels that were washing him over from time to time.

He was fine right now. Sun, this scorching beast, was killing all regrets, all complications.

It was easy, really easy...She felt like she could kiss him right now and it would mean nothing. Just a kiss, just make out... It would be natural, like breathing, like thinking...

She filled a glass with water. He was standing in the sun and she narrowed her lids, when she came to him.

"So many scars...", she said, looking at him. She wasn't going to say that, but it just slipped.

Bruce smiled, his torso really looked like a moon's surface. Cuts, bruises, scars, even two bullets traces.

"Well, I am not that far behind you", she gave him a glass of water and showed a fresh scar on her collarbone.

"Not that bad", he said lightly.

She laughed and turned her back to him raising her shirt. Her back was the same moon's surface. She heard him whisper "Selina..." but when she turned to him, he wasn't even looking at her.

"Can you imagine how we will look like in 20 years?", Bruce asked.

"Like dead?", she smirked.

Bruce laughed, but this thought wasn't that cheerful.

"I don't want you to die.", he confessed quietly.

"Neither do I", she laughed before she caught his look. He was serious. Oh, she hated it! Him being serious, him being protective, him knowing what was best for her.

"Bruce..."

"Save it.", he waved his hand, dismissing further discussion and continued "You don't want to be saved. You are not a damsel in distress. It is just... sometimes... I just wish you were."

He emptied the glass and put it on the floor.

"Would you kill a dragon and marry me?", she chuckled.

"Would you want that?"

"I am not a princess", she turned to him and looked with a challenge in her eyes.

"I know. You are a dragon..."

He reached her face, his hand traced her jawline, then her neck and got to that fresh scar.

"Dragons also need saving sometimes.. Otherwise, someday, there won't be enough place on your skin for new scars..."

She stepped closer looking him right into eyes. He leaned to her, but didn't head to her lips. His mouth touched that scar on her collarbone. He locked his lips on it as if trying to erase it. She gasped slightly.

"I have no right. I know. You are the cat that is always walking on her own, but if you give me a word, a sign, I will take you away from here. Nothing", he kissed her collarbone, "...nothing ever", he pressed his lips to her neck, "...will hurt you."

He heard her sighing.

"Will you go away with me?", she asked.

He was silent.

"So I thought." she whispered.

Her hands wrapped around his torso, pressing herself to him, clinging to him tightly as if someone was going to take him away. She unintentionally smelled his hair thinking that he smelled like home that she had never had.

"Knight or not ... If I am gone, who is going to save you?"

They stood like this for awhile thinking of different but very similar things. She was patting his back and he was stroking her waist. Their wounds didn't hurt, at least those that were visible. Night was falling over, taking heat with it, taking easiness away. It was time for night creatures.

They moved away almost simultaneously. Both wanted to hide something behind passion, but no one made an attempt. They dressed up searching for some easy words, simple words to cover their anxiety and fear.

They were not immortal. Someday there won't be enough place to leave a new scar. Someday, some of them won't be around to catch another.

Someday there won't be anyone who will be able to save a dragon.

But for now...

She pulled her hood on, he buttoned his shirt.

One took a door, other - window.

It was time for night and cats...


End file.
